1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is related to a transparent enclosure with a 360 degree visability of most standard size electric or gasoline powered golf carts to shield one of more passengers of a golf cart vehicle from inclement weather, including cold, wind and/or rain.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There are other golf cart enclosures designed to shield golf cart passengers and club area from inclement weather. They are comprised of transparent, flexible panels or sheets with a various amount of openings that affix to the roof of the golf cart. The panels are secured with zippers or fastners and sometimes are even permanent fixtures to a particular golf cart. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,533, Churchill, et, al, discloses a golf cart enclosure which is comprised of a slidable rain curtain along a channel mechanism which is permanently attached to the roof of the golf cart. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,694, discloses the golf cart enclosure must be permenently mounted to a specific golf cart by snaps or fastners. Mills, et, al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,536, is most like this invention, but has a zipper opening, has two transparent windows for frontal vision only, and the enclosure must be stored in a separate specific pouch.